


前戏 占有欲

by allege



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allege/pseuds/allege





	前戏 占有欲

‘有没有想我？’  
一边问着，一把将向我走来的人拦腰按在怀里，他眨着琥珀色的眼睛，嘴角上扬露出卧蚕，却只是看着我不说话。  
他总是这样，推拉高手，一句话不说都能让我溺死在他的卧蚕和梨窝里。  
我的手却不像不中用的脑袋一样当机，灵活的翻过宽大的卫衣摸到里面的腰窝，顺着腰窝往下能明显感觉到"坡度"变陡，他屁股上的肉软软弹弹手感实在是极好。  
但是我们好久没见，我现在只想顺着股沟往下，再往下  
有些湿热的小穴像受惊了一样收缩了一下，刚好包住我的指尖。  
‘等不及了？’我低笑着，观察他一瞬间羞红的耳朵。  
‘来’我拉他顺势坐在我的腿上，他还是把头埋在我肩膀里不肯抬头，但没关系，这样双股间刚好打开，我继续把手指往里推了推给他扩张。  
‘嘶...混蛋轻点’我的王子总是这样娇气，但我确定这样不至于弄疼他，那就是暗示我...  
我顺手扒下他的裤子握住前面，他体毛稀疏且细软，性器在小草堆里显得格外可爱。  
‘我不在的时候有没有自己碰，嗯？’我一边帮他撸动边问他。  
果然，舒服了就窝在怀里装死。刚在后穴的手也扩张的差不多了，熟门熟路的摸到他的g点按了一下，‘说话，乖’。  
‘哈...你个混蛋’他身体不由自主的抖了一下  
‘不说今晚不许射，还是。。自己摸了不敢说？嗯？’我又按了几下下，还坏心眼的含着他耳朵舔了舔。  
‘哈...嗯...没有，没有！不要了，停下’他实在敏感，这么一弄果然撑不住了，耳朵眼睛都红的不行。  
‘嗯，你是我的，只有我能碰，知道吗’我心满意足的点点头，我什么都可以顺着他宠着他送给他，唯独他是我的，谁都不能碰，包括他。  
"变态，占有欲这么强"他小声骂道。  
‘那也只对你一个人’我自认是个洒脱的人，但遇到他就变得患得患失，简直不像我自己。  
一边说着，一边松开他耳朵往下含住鲜红的乳头  
‘嗯哈...’他不由自主的往前挺了挺小胸脯，敏感的不行，我加快了下面前后两个地方手上的动作。  
‘哼...进来，进来，不要再弄了’  
‘什么进来，怎么进来’我手上动作没停，紧致温暖包裹着，我甚至感觉到有水顺着我的手流出来。  
‘从后面进来，艹我，快点’他已经懒害羞了，只顺着我的意思说，眼睛红红的盯着我，水汪汪的，感觉下一秒就要被我欺负哭了。  
我被盯得口干舌燥，下面也硬的不行了，转身将他放在床上，欺身而上。  
‘遵命，今晚就干到你射不出来为止，好不好？’


End file.
